


Because you keep loving me

by Nachsie



Series: Just keep loving me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adults, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father Dean Winchester, Incest Kink, Incest mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Past Teen pregnancy mentioned but not detailed, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Son Castiel, adult, mention of past prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: It has been six years since Dean and Castiel started their relationship. Keeping who they are to each other low-key as they raise two beautiful children together. On their daughter's birthday, a man doesn't recognize comes and talks to Dean. Who is this man? And Why did Dean agree to have dinner with him?(Please read tags for triggers? )





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean frosted the chocolate cake as he heard laughter from his two children in the other room running around.

 

“Come get me, Rose!” Five-year-old Jack laughed as his now four-year-old sister Rose chased after him, Dean hummed to himself as he glanced over at the kids before focusing on the cake.

 

“Jack, make sure you don’t rough house with her,” Dean called. “I don’t want you to ruin her dress I just bought her.” Dean glanced up at the bowl-cut brown hair boy, and freckles stopped looking at Dean.

 

“Okay, dad,” Jack stated as Dean smiled at him, before watching him take off before his sister got him. Dean glanced at the clock. Castiel was supposed to be home by now to attend the birthday party. The guest would arrive soon, and Castiel needed to help set up the bouncy house.

 

Hands slid around Dean’s waist as Dean sighed affectionately at the lips that pressed a kiss against his mating mark.

 

“Welcome home.” Dean breathed as Castiel smiled softly holding out Dean a bouquet of flowers which Dean took happily. Dean pressed to his nose to the flowers as Castiel moved to see his face. “What’s this for?”

 

“Happy father’s day, dad,” Castiel whispered as Dean gave a soft smile touching his stubble softly. His son. His lover. His mate. So much has changed in the course of almost 6 years. Now, they were a normal American family, living far away from any knowledge of who they were to each other. People came over, they saw Dean and Castiel, the unrelated mated couple with two darling children...they never saw the truth.

 

Dean leaned in giving him a kiss as Rose screamed in happiness seeing Castiel.

 

“DADDY!” Rose beamed as she bolted to him. Her long brown hair and freckles looked more like Dean than anything. Castiel kneeled down to collect the brown hair princess in her little black and rose dress. Castiel eyed her beautiful new dress.

 

“You look gorgeous, baby girl!” Castiel gasped as she twirled showing off her dress giggling. “Guess what today is?”

 

“My birdday!” Rose giggled as Castiel pretended to be confused.

 

“No, it’s daddy day!” Castiel stated.

 

“No, daddy day. Rose day!” Rose giggled.

 

“Okay, Okay we can have it be Rose day too!” Castiel laughed picking her up, she screamed in laughter. Castiel pressed kisses onto her cheek as she laughed happily.

 

The door rang as Dean gave Castiel a look.

 

“The kids are showing up and there’s no jumper,” Dean spoke licking some frosting from his hand.

 

“On it,” Castiel stated as he moved to answer the phone and a couple of Rose’s preschool friends came in, and Rose instantly moved to play. Castiel closed the door moving to give Dean a couple kisses, giving his ass a slap before anyone noticed before bolting outside to do what his mate wanted. Dean laughed rolling his eyes before turning his attention to finishing the cake.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sighed watching Castiel cooking burgers in their yard as the children jumped in the jumper. Dean pulled his sweater close as he leaned in the doorway waiting for the last girl to arrive. When a knock on the door made Dean leave the back door to walk towards the front door. Dean pulled it open expecting to see Saya when he paused seeing a familiar man he thought he would never see again.

 

“...C-...Cain?” Dean held his breath looking like he saw a ghost.

 

“Hey…” The man spoke looking down shyly. God, how seeing him, Dean could see Castiel in every aspect of the man. He gave Dean _Castiel's_ soft smile, the nervous one. “Can we...talk?”

 

“DADDY!” Rose giggled running up hugging Dean’s leg. “Where’s Saya?!”

 

“Not here yet. Tell dada to come watch for Saya, okay?” Dean asked she nodded as she bolted away.

 

“You’re mated,” Cain spoke. “...You’re no longer a-?”

 

“No, I am not.” Dean held himself but stepped outside closing the door, as he followed Cain to talk somewhere more private.

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood at the door watching Dean talking to the man he couldn’t quite see, on the child’s tire swing near the end of their long driveway on their country home. Dean and him sat on the tired swings, as they talked. Castiel so focused on them he barely acknowledged Saya who ran past him to join the party.

 

Castiel wondered who the man was, and his stomach turned when they stood and hugged each other before Dean started to walk back to the house holding himself and the man walked to his car. Dean barely noticed Castiel till Castiel was standing right in front of him.

 

“Oh,” Dean spoke almost running into Castiel.

 

“Who was that?” Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head trying to move past him but Castiel grabbed his arm stopping him. “ **Who** was _that?_ ”

 

“...” Dean turned as he looked back to the car the man was almost out of sight with his car. “Your father.” Castiel let go in shock as Dean didn’t look away from the direction the man had driven off in.

 

“What?” Castiel choked out. “...How...I don’t-”

 

“...He found out….I was pregnant. He said he stopped by to see Madam and she told him.” Dean spoke as Castiel stared at Dean. “...He knows it’s too late to teach you how to ride a bike or take you to the park to place baseball...but he wanted to meet you.”

 

“Does he know we….?” Castiel asked.

 

“No. He knows nothing about my son, my mate or that you are both one in the same.” Dean turned to face him. “I told him it was up to you if you wanted to meet him.”

 

“What?” Castiel spoke. “And give who I am away?”

 

“....” Dean looked down before he slowly turned to look at Castiel. “Do what you’d like but I did agree to have dinner with him this weekend.”

 

“W...What?” Castiel choked out. No, he didn’t know any other words at the moment. Dean moved past him as Castiel reached for him again but Dean had already disappeared inside…

 

Why...did Dean want to meet him?

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Did you have a good birthday, baby?” Dean asked as he sat on the end of a giant red car bed as Rose giggled playing with her toes as Dean tucked her in. Castiel watched the man he loved more than air, kiss the children they made out of their love goodnight. Dean softly gave her another kiss before he walked out and turned off the light.

 

“Night night.” Rose waved from the bed, as Castiel gave her a smile.

 

“Night night, angel,” Castiel spoke as Castiel left the door open a crack. Dean was walking towards their kitchen to help himself to more birthday cake and despite having an early morning, Castiel couldn’t help but follow after him down the stairs.

 

Dean pulled out some cake, chewing tiredly when his eyes fell onto Castiel with a soft smile.

 

“Did you want some?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no, watching as Dean leaned himself over the counter instead of taking a seat to eat the cake. Castiel stared at his beautiful athletic body as Dean ate. “I think she loved her party….I can’t believe she turned-”

 

“Why do you want to see him?” Castiel spoke as Dean’s eyes fell to Castiel.

 

“See...Your father?” Dean asked blinking confused before Dean shrugged. “To see how things have changed, I guess.”

 

“Changed? You knew him for one night.” Castiel spoke as Dean just casually ate his cake.

 

“I want him to bend me over and take me because I miss him,” Dean stated casually, this made Castiel’s heart drop as he stared at him. Dean continued to take a bite chewing and swallowing before looking at Castiel unamused. “...Is that what you want me to say? Would that justify your jealousy?”

 

“...You were kidding.” Castiel whispered trying to take that all in.

 

“...Of course, I’m kidding.” Dean sighed sounding almost disappointed, as Dean took a slice of his cake and put the rest in the fridge. “...You know. The reasons are my own that I wanted to see your father...but that jealousy...is undeserved.” Dean started to walk up the stairs, as Castiel turned to face him. “...if you didn’t realize... You’re sleeping on the couch.”

 

Castiel said nothing watching Dean walk up the stairs without him, and he didn’t move as the bedroom door closed and he was alone in the dark.

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean kissed his kids goodbye as he softly touched their faces with love, mapping out the subtle details of their father in them, how neither of them looked like Castiel to a normal person, but to Dean, all he ever saw was him in them. Dean stared at his lovely children before he turned to look at the babysitter.

 

“They should be good, and I already cooked dinner, and you just need to heat it up,” Dean spoke.

 

“Will do, Mr. Winchester.” The teen smiled as Dean gave his children another hug before he moved to leave.

 

“My husband should be home from work around ten, and he will take over and pay you,” Dean explained but she already knew, being the children’s normal babysitter.

 

“I’ll make sure they are in bed by then.” The girl stated as Dean nodded happily. “Goodbye, Mr. Winchester.”

 

“Bye everyone,” Dean stated as he closed the door, he took a deep breath before heading to his car to meet with Cain.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked up to the nice penthouse suite in the large apartment building, that Dean knew a couple famous people lived in the rich and super expensive apartment. Dean gave it a hesitant knock when the sound of glasses being put down made Dean jump when the door opened.

 

“Dean,” Cain spoke as he instantly moved to hold Dean, Dean tensed not use to the affection and only seemed to give it because Cain was the type. A constant hugger. Dean hesitantly patted his back as Cain let him go and Dean lightly fixed his shirt. “We were just waiting on you, do make yourself at home.”

 

“We?” Dean spoke as he walked into the apartment, and his eyes fell to Castiel who stood respectfully at Dean entering the living room. Dean stared in shock as Castiel looked emotionless just staring at Dean calmly.

 

“One big happy family.” Cain beamed before his arm pulled Dean close giving him a half hug. Dean looking at Castiel upset, as Castiel returned with his cold stare.

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Dean spoke, he was upset, sounding angry. Cain blinked as Dean moved out of his touch.

 

“Here to see _my_ father.” Castiel ushered as he fixed his own suit with a soft tug.

 

“ _You_ told me you weren’t coming.” Dean snapped his finger in his face.

 

“Guys,” Cain spoke.

 

“ _I_ was _invited_ so I _came!”_ Castiel yelled back.

 

“That’s _not_ why you came and _we_ know it!” Dean screamed.

 

“Guys!” Cain tried to calm him down.

 

“ _I_ know why _you_ came!” Castiel growled.

 

“OH YEAH?! TELL ME CASTIEL, WHY _AM_ I HERE-” Dean snapped crossing his arms.

 

“GUYS!” Cain yelled just as a phone stopped everyone, Dean and Castiel continued to glare at each other when Cain glanced at his phone. “I got to take this, I’m sorry It’s work....I’ll be right back and please... Don’t kill each other.” Cain walked towards his bedroom. The two stared at each other in anger and in silence.

 

“Care to finish that _sentence_?” Dean asked glaring at Castiel.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was knocked into Cain’s desk, with a moan when Castiel pinned him back against the desk, Dean’s legs around Castiel’s waist. Castiel moaned holding Dean flushed against him, rocking needingly against Dean as Dean fumbled with Castiel’s pants button.

 

“This is why I came right?” Dean panted the second their lips broke away for a second before Castiel recaptured his lips.

 

“I’m going to show you what happens when you don’t keep your legs closed,” Castiel growled as he grabbed Dean’s jeans pulling them down his thinner body, the jeans gave away without needing to be unbuckled. Castiel tugged both them and his underwear till he got one leg out and tossed them away,

 

“I need to learn my lesson.” Dean panted as Castiel moved to pull down his own. “No time. W-We need to hurry.”

 

Dean pulled Castiel’s cock from his underwear, opening his legs to Castiel as Castiel moved back into the space. Dean was...wet. Soaking. Needy. Castiel took a deep breath of his slick, taking in the smell of need. God.

 

Was Dean this turned on by the idea of being caught by Cain?

 

Or this turned on by the secret pounding he was going to get by his son under Cain’s nose?

 

The thought was lost to him the second Dean pulled him closer, and Castiel took a deep breath positioning himself at Dean’s needy hole. Dean closed his eyes in pleasure as Castiel entered him, Castiel smirked watching Dean gasp in need.

 

When Dean opened his eyes he looked at him in pleasure at Castiel, which Castiel smirked and pulled out before holding his hips and slowly starting to rock into him.

 

“F-Faster.” Dean panted as Castiel listened to his mate and started to rock a bit faster. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel resting them tightly on Castiel’s shoulders. Dean moaned so beautifully, and Castiel couldn’t help but make Dean whimper in pleasure. Dean buried his face into Castiel’s neck, as Cain’s desk grunting. They were so rough, and Dean was actually loving it. Castiel holding him tight enough to bruise and Dean could feel each one.

 

He could feel Castiel’s knot forming, which snagged on him the closer he got to cumming, they would be locked together if Castiel didn’t pull out now.

 

“C-Cas.” Dean whimpered as Castiel continued to thrust. “Y-You’re knotting. P-Pull out.”

 

“No.” Castiel nipped at Dean’s adams apple which Dean shuddered at his words.

 

“W-We can’t-!” Dean panted worried. “Y-Your father might see!”

 

“See you take my load? See how well you take my knot?” Castiel growled lustfully, biting lustfully into Dean’s neck. “Let him see how he never made you feel? How a _real_ alpha can make you feel?”

 

“C-Castiel.” Dean panted lustfully.

 

“I’m going to knot you. Fill you. And as you enjoy dinner with my loving father, you will be reminded who you really belong to.” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed his face, before opening his legs wider in response. 

Castiel smirked at his mate lovingly, before thrusting harder, Dean grunted and whimpered as he felt Castiel’s knot tighten inside him. Dean let out a relieved gasp once Castiel’s cock started to empty himself inside him. 

Dean arched his back taking the cum with need, as Castiel pressed into him as hard as he could allowing the cum in deep as Dean came himself roughly into each other’s stomach. Dean shivered and shook as he looked down at their connected bodies before lustfully pulling Castiel into a kiss holding him.

 

Dean affectionately rubbing Castiel’s knot on his own belly, relaxing it as they softly held each other cuddling at their quicky. When Castiel was able to pull out enough, Dean whimpered at the still hard knock coming out, and Dean looked down at his cum dripping hole before Castiel loving slid up Dean’s underwear. Taking his time to redress his mate.

 

Castiel was a kind lover. Fixing their mess as Dean rested, his legs closed and crossed keeping the cum inside himself, as he sat on the desk now dressed watching Castiel with love.

 

“Hey,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him, Dean pulled him close and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. “You know I love you right? Only you?”

 

Castiel cupped his face, eyeing it before he pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

 

“I know.” Castiel eyed his face, he turned to leave but Dean didn’t let him turn to leave.

 

“I had a chance...to tell your father…” Dean whispered. “... a month after I had you.” Castiel paused at that but Dean didn’t look him in the eye. “I was at a grocery store with you. A month old in the baby seat at the store….and I saw him.”

 

“...Why did you tell me?” Castiel whispered.

 

“...Because I was selfish.” Dean cried softly. “I should have told him, but I was selfish. The second I saw him, I saw shared holidays, I saw shared custody...I saw...every second of my life without you...and I took you and ran out the door and never looked back.”

 

“Dean…” Castiel whispered.

 

“You could have had a father, a life of fancy apartments and expensive cars...and private schools.” Dean sniffed. “But...you were _my_ baby. Not his. Not... _ours…._  Just  _mine.”_ Dean stated. “...Please don’t hate me for being selfish-”

 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke as he pulled Dean close holding him as they held each other tightly. When the door to the office opened and Cain peered in.

 

“Glad to see you made up,” Cain spoke as Dean pulled away wiping his tears. “Are...you guys okay now, or do we need to talk about-”

 

“We are okay,” Castiel spoke. “I’m just...stupid and overprotective of my dad.” He hugged Dean affectionately. “Let’s have dinner.”

 

“Oh yeah. It must be cold by now.” Dean laughed continuing to wipe his tears.

 

“I got a microwave for a reason,” Cain spoke as he held the door for them, Dean and Castiel walked past, Cain happily moved to get the food heated up.

 

Enjoying conversations about their lives and catching up over Dinner, Castiel and Dean sat next to each other. Castiel softly holding Dean’s hand as they talked like their lives weren’t set with each other and like their lives weren’t meant together. However, when Castiel and Dean would catch each other’s eyes, they had to look away smiling to themselves. Knowing their love would always be an unspoken word to the world but a song to each other.

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Nine months later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Loud crying sounded in the almost quiet hospital room, as Dean stared at the little baby girl he had just welcomed into the world. The Doctor cleaned her lightly and wrapped her in a little green blanket as Dean weakly stared at her, now being drawn to him. 

He looked at her short black hair and her pale skin that seemed to be turning red by her crying. Dean rocked her trying to calm her, as horrid sobs of life calmed. She opened one eye scrunching her face before deciding to pout at the world. How much she was the spitting image of-

 

“She’s beautiful,” Castiel whispered as he reached a hand out touching her head softly.

 

“I told you she had your nose,” Dean whispered, pressing kisses to her skin as she yawned and wiggled her hands as though panicked by her own movement. “...Came into this world just as grumpy and annoyed as your daddy.” Castiel looked at Dean with love before softly pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

 

“Good job, love,” Castiel whispered ruffling Dean’s hair.

 

“Did you want to hold her?” Dean asked as Castiel didn’t object, taking her into his arms he looked down at the little girl with all his features. Features he had once despised for looking like his own father...he was now staring at his features on the most beautiful little girl.

 

“...God Dean, she is so beautiful-” Castiel turned to see Dean was tiredly sleeping the ten-hour labor off as Castiel softly took a seat just...watching her. Their third little miracle.

 

“Mr. Winchester. While we get her cleaned up and monitored, would you like to sign the birth certificate?” The nurse asked taking the baby from him. Wait. He...could? Castiel turned to Dean, as Dean slept peacefully. Castiel stood with a nod as another nurse lead him to the station for the paperwork.

 

“Name?” The nurse asked as she typed up the document.

 

“...Cas. Cas Winchester.” Castiel stated as the nurse turned to him.

 

“That’s not short for something right? I need your full name for the records.” The nurse questioned.

 

“No, it isn’t.” Castiel lied as the nurse hesitantly nodded typing it into the computer.

 

“Alright, you need to just sign your signature here and once daddy wakes up we’ll get his.” The nurse hummed. Castiel nodded taking the e-pen, placing it to the paper.

 

With that, he signed his daughter Abigail’s birth certificate.

  
  
  
  
  


The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, the last and final story for the Just keep loving me series. Romantic and problematic. Ah. My favorites. I hope you enjoyed the final one-shot and I hope you check my others out. I hope you leave a positive comment for me to enjoy. :) 
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> Also I obvi never had children so the birth certificate thing is like so beyond me how they get that shit done. I tried though. ha ha. At least give me that.


End file.
